


Role Model

by Raine_Wynd



Series: PPDC Photo Album [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fade to Black, Fifteen Minute Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, implied pegging, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha doesn't think she's a role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha insisted she has no sexual limitations. I just wanted to write her in a pretty dress, but no...

Sasha never set out to be a role model. She just wanted a job that paid well and fit her - one that gave her an outlet for that 'excess of social justice rage' her parents decried as being 'too unbecoming.' When she tells them she is leaving the prison with Aleksis to become a jaeger pilot, they ask why when no kaiju has ever attacked Russia. They stop asking after Cherno Alpha is deployed against the first one.

She takes the parades and the press in stride. Aleksis is a gentle giant, more prone to making himself smaller; she tells him to stand tall. She will use a stepladder if she so chooses to kiss him. One memorable day, early on in the Kaiju War, she takes advantage of the way the harnesses compensate for their height differences to remind him of why she loves him. 

Theirs is not a love affair for public display though she knows it is. Few other jaeger teams are married; most are siblings or good friends. The press asks them constantly for marriage advice in a time of war. She has no advice to give and makes it clear she has no time to waste on frivolous things: soon, they stop asking. 

Today, she and Aleksis have a moment to rest. The few jaeger teams that remain are being gathered in Hong Kong for Marshal Pentecost's last stand. Sasha wishes they were out fighting kaiju instead of negotiating for a nuclear warhead and more jaeger parts, but she and Aleksis are the last Mark-1 pilots alive. Russia, long familiar with the dangers of nuclear exposure, did not want their pilots to die like the other countries, so eager to put jaegers out there, so certain they could find more willing bodies. Someday, she and Aleksis will die fighting kaiju or be permanently disabled. It is nearly guaranteed; it is what all of the other jaeger pilots have done, save for a precious few.

Today is not that day. She takes shameless advantage - soaking in the hot tub, brushing out her long hair so her husband can admire the way it looks, spending precious minutes rubbing lotion on her entire body. She considers putting on the lacy black dress she purchased on a whim, back when a trip to meet with the UN took them to New York, but puts it back on the closet. Better to go for what Aleksis would rather see her model. Then, and only then, she lets Aleksis see the lingerie and toys he'd purchased for her birthday. The pleased, lustful smile he sends her tells her it was worth it.

"Ah, my Sasha," he murmurs with feeling before he bends down to kiss her. "My little doll, so fierce, and so pretty, with her own pretty pink cock to match."

She laughs. Aleksis is loud when he wants to be - and from the compliments he's paying her, she knows he has detailed plans for the rest of the evening. Silently, she hopes they won't be interrupted by a kaiju alarm. She has plans too, ones she's been telling Aleksis in their near-constant ghost drift, about the things they haven't tried yet. Here in the privacy of their bedroom, Sasha makes no apologies for being a sexual, sensual, and adventurous woman. Aleksis taught her to be that way, and she rewards him now for his tutelage.

In her mind, that is why she isn't anyone's role model. Role models to her aren't supposed to be this passionate about sex, especially the non-vanilla kind. Role models aren't supposed to get excited about killing kaiju and defending the world. Role models aren't supposed to fall in love with giant men. Role models aren't supposed to be able to quote how much weight they can bench press. They're supposed to be like princesses in fairy tales - untouchable somehow, pure, not stained with hands of blood and too much knowledge of just how evil people can be to each other. She's just a girl from a tiny town and old-fashioned parents who took a chance on a job that would take her away from such a place. Role models, Sasha thinks, don't come from prison guards. But as a jaeger pilot, the world wants to paint her as a role model. So be it; they will twist words to suit their truths regardless.

Here, in this room, she is the beloved wife of Aleksis. Out there, she is half of the oldest jaeger team still serving. Both of those things matter to Sasha more than the 'role model' label. Tonight, the kaiju are someone else's problem; tonight, her mission is to leave her husband breathlessly calling her name and asking for more. She smiles as she leans in and lets him touch the dildo harnessed to her body. "You like?" she asks.

Aleksis smiles and caresses it as he brings her closer for another kiss. "Yes," he tells her and fills their ghost drift with his eager anticipation.


End file.
